disney_gamesfandomcom-20200216-history
Disney's Pinocchio (Video Game)
Disney's Pinocchio is a platform puzzle adventure game from Bit Managers S.L. It was released in 1996 for the Game Boy, Super NES, and Sega Genesis to coincide with the American re-release of the Walt Disney Pictures animated film, originally released in 1940. Storyline Game Boy * The game follows Pinocchio on his adventures in order to save his creator, Geppetto from the belly of a whale. He traverses through the woods into a castle that leads him into the belly of the whale. Along the way, he find many obstacles as well as enemies out to get him, such as ghosts and skeleton heads. Super NES * In the Super Nintendo version, the woods and castle levels are not present and it follows the film more closely. The game uses intertitles between levels to convey the story, in the form of a children's storybook. Pinocchio travels from home and must choose to go to School or Easy Street (though the choice does not affect the level order). He then travels from Stromboli's marionette show to Pleasure Island and then into the sea, where he saves Geppetto from inside Monstro and they escape. 'Characters' * Pinocchio - Main character of the game, Pinocchio must traverse a forest and a castle on his way to freeing his creator/father Geppetto from the belly of the Whale. * Mister Geppetto - A master carpenter, he created Pinocchio out of wood and his wishes, thanks in part because of the Blue Fairy. He has been swallowed, along with his ship, by the Whale. * The Whale - This massive whale swallowed Geppetto's ship whole, leaving the carpenter stranded inside. It is also the third and final area in this game. * The Blue Fairy - Most likely the representation of the Blue Fairy, which in the books and movies eventually grants Pinocchio's wish to be a real boy. Here, she awards Pinocchio with an extra life every time he receives 500 extra bonus points. Gameplay * The game relies on 115 separate levels of puzzle action, played by viewing the playing field in isometric projection. Pinocchio's main objective is to get to the arrow (the exit) on the screen in order to move onto the next level. If the player is able to navigate Pinocchio to the objective before the timer runs out, he gets a certain number of points equal to the time left. Once this number reaches 500, the Fairy will bestow Pinocchio with an extra life. Pinocchio can only sustain one hit from an enemy or obtrusive object, such as a spike, before dying. He can also die from falling into water. Abilities * Jump - Pinocchio can jump a short distance, though this can be amplified by using a trampoline in certain levels. * Block carrying - There are certain blocks with a dot on them that Pinocchio, while standing on, can pick up and transport around the level for future use. Items * Blocks - There are certain block in some levels marked with a dot which Pinocchio is able to pick up and use around the playing field. They may be used to block enemies or create a platform to otherwise unreachable areas. * Lives - Pinocchio starts the game with ten lives, but as he received 500 points from completing a level below the time limit, this number will increase. Miscellaneous * Points - If Pinocchio is able to make it to the exit of the level within twenty seconds, he will acquire points equal to the number in the time left. * Password - Once Pinocchio reaches a certain level, he will obtain a password to return to that spot once the game system has been turned off. Levels * The Wood - This is the first area of levels that Pinocchio encounters. It is a wooded area surrounding the outside of the Castle. There are roughly around forty levels before the player reaches the Castle. * The Castle - The Castle is the middle area of the game between the Wood and the Whale. It takes up roughly the levels between level forty and level eighty. * The Whale - The final area of the game reached after getting through the Castle is inside the body of the Whale. It begins around level eighty and takes Pinocchio to Geppetto at level 115. Credits * Programer - Isidro Gilabert * Graphics - Ruben Gomez * Music - Alberto José González Videos Longplay SNES Longplay 296 Pinocchio SNES Longplay 19 Pinocchio SNES Disney's Pinocchio Longplay Category:Disney Category:Disney Games Category:Disney Games Wiki Category:Video Game